one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 5695-Project_Abstract.pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00387776 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 5695-Project_Abstract.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00387776 Centers for Disease Control and Prevention Agency for Toxic Substances and Disease Registry Public Health Conference Support Program for Cycle A - Funding Opportunity CDC-PA-HM08-801 Submission by the Association of State and Territorial Health Officials (ASTHO) and the National Association of County and City Health Officials (NACCHO) Topic Area of Programmatic Interest: NCHM-1500.2 Public Health Infrastructure Improvement Project Narrative: ASTHO-NACCHO 2008 Joint Conference The ASTHO-NACCHO 2008 Joint Conference will be held on September 9 - 12, at the Sacramento Convention Center in Sacramento, California. It will be the year's largest gathering of state and local health officials and a vital, one-of-a-kind, learning and networking opportunity for these two constituencies and their public health partners from all the country. Under the thought-provoking and action-oriented theme, Becoming the Healthiest Nation in a Healthier World, the ASTHO-NACCHO 2008 Joint Conference will focus on the range of activities that are currently being done and still need to be done to achieve the goal of creating a 21st century health system to help the United States become the healthiest nation in the world. ASTHO-NACCHO 2008 will serve as a vital and central venue for local health officials and their public health partners to examine strategies, share ideas, and plan actions designed to address issues of health inequity and environmental public health from local to global perspectives. The conference objectives are: 1) to highlight current and proposed policies and practices designed to promote health value and equity needed to make the U.S. the healthiest nation in the world; 2) to describe information and strategies that will provide state and local public health practitioners with effective tools and resources necessary to assure health system accountability, capabilities, and continuous improvement that are essential to helping the U.S. become the healthiest nation in the world; 3) to strengthen governmental public health systems by enhancing collaborations between state and local public health agencies; 4) to illustrate strategies for effective collaboration and the alignment of resources among key stakeholders (including all levels of governmental public health and the various private sector constituencies) that are critical for improving the nation's health; and 5) to examine innovative approaches for implementing long term changes in health policy, and in the legal and investment decisions necessary for the U.S. to become the healthiest nation in the world. ASTHO and NACCHO will seek to accomplish these objectives through interactive breakout sessions and engaging general sessions which support the conference theme, as well as numerous networking opportunities, and access to innovative, hands-on resources designed to enhance state and local public health practice. Project Narrative File(s) FileName MimeType 2083-Mandatory_NARRATIVE.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00387776